I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus, method, and system for providing real-time data to a hardware-in-the-loop simulator for an automotive vehicle system.
II. Description of Relevant Art
In the automotive industry, an automotive vehicle is a complex system consisting of a variety of mechanical, electrical, and embedded systems. A typical gasoline engine powered automobile, for example, may contain as many as 70 control systems which range from door lock to complex systems such as an engine controller, transmission controller, stability controller, and the like. Furthermore, as autonomous driving capability is gaining widespread attention, more sensors and embedded systems are being integrated into the automotive vehicles which further increases the complexity of those future vehicles.
During the development of an automotive system, a hardware-in-the-loop (HIL) simulation is often used to test complex automotive systems. In an HIL simulation, the test subject, such as the electrical control unit (ECU) for the engine, may be tested using a virtual vehicle for validation, testing, and verification of the ECU.
In view of the complexity of many automotive systems, in-vehicle tests for a particular automotive system are time consuming and expensive. However, previously HIL simulators allow developers to validate new automotive systems quickly enough to satisfy the time-to-market restrictions imposed on the automotive industry.
In a typical HIL simulator, a test plant is emulated using mathematical models which are executed in real time by programmed processors. An input/output interface allows the test subject, such as the ECU, to be connected to the vehicle sensors and actuators. Finally, the ECU under test is connected to the HIL simulator system and behaves as if it was installed in a real automotive vehicle.
Unfortunately, HIL simulators have not been able to keep up with the increasing complexity of automotive systems. This inability is due, in large part, to the outdated static design for the HIL simulators. For example, in existing HIL simulators, the HIL simulator is built as an isolated system with an ad hoc connection to the tested system. All test vehicles and input data must be prepared in advance and transferred to the HIL simulator before the simulation can begin. Due to such design, however, expanding test coverage is difficult since a huge amount of test data needs to be prepared prior to start of the test.
Furthermore, as autonomous driving becomes a reality, the autonomous driving controller needs to be developed and tested. However, a traditional HIL simulator cannot provide realistic test scenarios for such autonomous vehicles. Rather, comprehensive tests still rely upon in-vehicle tests which, as a practical matter, cannot occur until a very late stage of the development cycle. Furthermore, any design change proposed at this late development stage typically is very costly to install.